Dispensing machines, such as those for beverages and confections, generally have product delivery systems that should be sanitized on a regular basis. Specifically, the machine may need to be sanitized on a daily, weekly, monthly, and/or semi-annually basis. For example, certain low acid beverages, such a frozen beverages, may have a pH level that may permit microorganism growth over a certain amount of time even given the cold temperatures involved. Laboratory testing may determine the growth parameters for a given product so as to determine a relevant time frame. The sanitation cycles generally are set on this determined time frame plus a margin of safety. Thus, most known equipment is sanitized on a straight time interval basis.
This time-based approach, while effective, generally does not compensate for varying product demand levels in a given location. Higher demand and usage levels generally require less sanitation due to the inverse ratio between product dwell time and product demand rate. In other words, because the product is in the dispenser for less time, there is less opportunity for microorganism growth.
Further, this time-based approach generally does not compensate for unscheduled shutdowns. A beverage dispenser generally must be sanitized immediately following any type of unscheduled shutdown. Known beverage dispensers, however, may not compensate for, or take into account, the additional sanitation cycle before initiating a regularly scheduled cycle.
What is desired, therefore, is a dispenser that takes into account other factors beyond the time between sanitation cycles. Preferably, the system can be adaptive to the nature of the product, demand levels, equipment functionality, time intervals, or other factors.